Original G'A'ngsters
Original G'A'ngsters is the seventh episode of Season 7 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August 9, 2016. Synopsis Jason returns to town to stop Ali from getting too close to Mary. The girls learn something new about Mary and Mrs. DiLaurentis that leads them to a storm cellar full of clues. Ezra gets a call about someone in his past that could change his course. Noel Kahn grows more and more suspicious and rises to the top of the list of suspects for Uber A. Notes *This episode marks Jason's first appearance since "Game Over, Charles". He believes that Mary still works with Archer. *It is revealed that Aria and Jason hooked up during the five year time jump. *Noel Kahn breaks into Toby's airstream to steal Mary's file. *Mary confesses to Jason, Alison, and Aria that Jessica had told her Charles had died under her care. She also claims Jessica spent a lot of time down in a storm cellar at their Aunt Carol's house. *Toby goes to Spencer and reveals her that the house he started building in Rosewood was originally for her--not Yvonne, he also tells her he and Yvonne are going to move to Maine to start their family. *The Liars go to investigate the storm cellar, and discover Jessica had turned it into her lair. *Through photos, Alison realizes her mother must have known that she was still alive and searched for her. Jessica had also kept files on all the Liars and had all of Mary's medical history. *In there, the girls discover that Mary had a second child. Their gender is undisclosed, but he/she is the same age as the Liars. *Ezra gets informed by the FBI that they have reasons to believe Nicole is alive. *A.D.in a Black Hoodie steals the files that Jessica had of Aria and Noel, drenching the latter with alcohol and lighting a match to burn it. Title and Background *The name is a reference a real life Swedish aptly named Original Gangsters. *It could also be a reference to the 1996 action movie of the same name. *Or it could be referencing either The Liars themselves or The A-Team. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Andrea Parker as Mary Drake/Jessica DiLaurentis *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Kara Royster as Yvonne Phillips *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields Trivia *The table read for this episode occurred on May 23rd, 2016.Instagram: Update on the episode's table read *Filming for this episode began on May 26th, 2016 and wrapped on June 6th, 2016.Twitter: Kateland Brown confirms last day of filming for the episode *The intro in this episode features Emily doing the 'Shhh'. *The episode was watched live by 1.16 million viewers. *When A.D. wrote the words “I see you” on the back of Spencer’s car, it was a reference to when A did the same to Aria and Ezra back in Season 1. Featured Music *"Who Are You" by Ivan & Alyosha - (The girls celebrate Aria engagement over brunch at The Radley; Spencer gives the girls monogrammed bracelets then the girls toast to Aria's engagement; A.D. has a message delivered to the girls) *"Blood Love (Big Wild Remix)" by Young Summer - (Spencer has coffee at The Brew then decides to go over to talk with Toby, she questions him about Jenna's intention on her return which he tells her she came back for forgiveness) *"Bright Side" by Johnny Stimson - (Overwhelmed by wedding details, Ezra suggests to Aria that they elope and get married in Italy) *"She Devil" by The Knot - (Aria gets a text from Jason; Emily bartends at The Radley where she brings over a drink to Noel Kahn) *"This Never Happened" by Nevada Wild - (Aria and Jason meet up at The Brew, they promise to keep their past tryst a secret then Jason asks for Aria to help find evidence that Mary was involved with Elliott and selling Carissimi Group funds) *"Red Eyes" by Alexx Mack - (Emily greets her mother as she arrives at the bar at The Radley; Emily receives a text from Spencer which she lies to her mother about just when a bachelorette party comes in) *"Follow The Lines" by Spencer Thomson - (Emily notices her mother not enjoying herself as the bachelorette party grows louder, she questions her mood then reminds her that her father would have wanted her to enjoy life like he did) *"Paradise" by clementine & the galaxy - (Emily and Aria watches Pam as she dances; Aria tells Emily about the storm cellar and suggests that they go there but Emily convinces her go with Ezra to Italy to get married instead of hanging back) *"My Type" by SAINT MOTEL - (Pam returns to the table to tell Emily about all the plans she's made with her new friends which Emily praises her for then Emily pulls her to the dance floor to enjoy the rest of the party) Memorable Quotes Sneak Peeks PLL 7x07 Promo Preview Tuesdays at 8pm 7c on Freeform!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x07 Sneak Peek "Original G'A'ngsters" (HD)|Sneak Peek #1 Gallery Behind the Scenes 13266767_245599452466537_116404155_n.jpg CjUs9PhVAAAOYmD.jpg CjfeEkgWgAAtX26.jpg CjgWfepUoAA8aeA.jpg IMG_20160529_221248.jpg 13320051_168525090217330_909969666_n.jpg 13259474_707465202689927_1776837271_n.jpg 13285250_1191347054223018_1889070456_n.jpg 13277601_1724110264534389_1215377201_n.jpg 13267538_1251945328163831_1698749255_n.jpg 13256554_230309087353418_1763138387_n.jpg 13260908_789594021177033_1351726997_n.jpg 13269478_1110875365670572_22496920_n.jpg 13260915_1556767591286734_136239263_n.jpg 13285422_1018983108186834_683286717_n.jpg 13266648_628844890615834_848589417_n.jpg 13260999_1751897301719246_1358729834_n.jpg Cj5KS6QVAAIYuU5.jpg 13260978_1703917189858707_521682589_n.jpg 13285510 1614839688832311 809781659 n.jpg 13355620 246142202420814 118445016 n.jpg 13285442 1035149349865714 1594714546 n.jpg 13329084_110851586003869_1598329420_n.jpg 13320277_193645424363831_1076449076_n.jpg Cj_3erkUkAcaXDv.jpg 13381021_120697418350800_1912567117_n.jpg CkT_uVQUoAATdKO.jpg 13385757_961056017344397_1845589565_n.jpg CkUUPWDUkAIiobe.jpg Co5ZC0LUEAAYa4I.jpg 143741_0463-900x600.jpg 143741_0473-900x600.jpg 143741_0482-900x600.jpg 143741_0484-900x600.jpg 143741_1114-900x600.jpg 143741_1140-900x600.jpg 143741_1582-900x600.jpg 143741_1785-900x600.jpg 143741_3376-900x600.jpg 143741_3465-400x600.jpg 143741_3565-400x600.jpg CpdJNPBUMAEKGr9.jpg CpdW4PCVYAA1mYz.jpg CpdnbvEUsAA8eLn.jpg CpgHO2QUAAABzIj.jpg CpdVu_UVIAA3FwZ.jpg 13774438_771474249662001_1812511189_n.jpg 143741_1064-900x600.jpg 143741_1095-900x600.jpg 143741_1363-900x600.jpg 14032782_124825584636633_1761421170_n.jpg Promotional 7x07_Promo_3.jpeg 7x07_Promo_5.jpeg 7x07_Promo_6.jpeg 7x07_Promo_4.jpeg 7x07_Promo_7.jpeg 7x07_Promo_1.jpeg 7x07_Promo_8.jpeg 7x07_Promo_2.jpeg 7x07_Promo_9.jpeg 7x07_Promo_10.jpeg 143741_1040-900x600.jpg 143741_1157-900x600.jpg 143741_1180-900x600.jpg 143741_1265-900x600.jpg 143741_2241-900x600.jpg 143741_2407-900x600.jpg 143741_2702-900x600.jpg 143741_2790-900x600.jpg Screencaps Radley-birth-pretty-little-liars-screenshot-750x522.png Detect.gif Printfile.png Printed file.png Files.png Emfile.png SpencerBirthInfo.jpg|Shows Spencer's height and weight at birth References Navigational Category:Season 7 Category:Freeform Category:Episodes Category:7A Category:Final Season